What Happens When a Kokiri Leaves the Forest
by Rajin709
Summary: Link decides that it's time for him to leave the forest. Saria doesn't take it well and comes to a decision. LinkXSaria


**Hey guys. I haven't written in a while and I've had this unfinished for about a month and I figured it was time I finished it. I plan on writing a Valentine's Day story or two so I'll get to those. Also for the people that have favorited my stories and/or me, thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me. I know I'm not that great a writer, but seeing that people liked my stories made me happy beyond words. So thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this one. Also just in case they don't appear in the story can someone tell me how to do Line Breaks, if I did it wrong?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend Of Zelda.**

"What do you mean your leaving?"

Saria couldn't believe what she was hearing. After waiting seven years to see Link again and only three years to pass since he saved Hyrule he was leaving. Three was still quite a bit behind seven; he hadn't made up the lost time to her yet. Link turned to see Saria with tears threatening to run down her face. It literally broke Links heart to see Saria with an expression like that, but he had to do this. She had to understand.

"Saria, listen," he began, "I have to go, I don't belong here. I'm a guest who has overstayed his visit. I have to go look for a place I can call home."

The tears had started to roll down her face and when she talked she couldn't keep her voice from cracking.

"But Link, this is your home, it's been your home for thirteen years and it will continue to be your home."

Link had to look down to keep his own tears from falling, he may be a warrior, but he still had a soft and compassionate heart. He may have unwavering courage, but goodbyes scared him to death, especially the inevitable goodbye that was now. He took a deep breath to keep his emotions in check and looked back at Saria, whose tear-stained face almost shattered the barrier, that was keeping his own tears from spilling.

"Saria…I can't stay. The forest belongs to the Kokiri, and as much as I would like to stay I can't. The magic of the forest may protect you but that magic doesn't extend to me. While you will stay young I will continue to age. When I'm long dead you will still be the same age. I'm sorry Saria…but I have to go."

And with that he started to back away until he turned and ran out of the forest before Saria could say anything. She watched him run out of the forest through blurry eyes. The tears had only increased and there was nothing she could do to stop them. Not if Link wasn't there. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands and cried. He was right she knew, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She had known from the day he first left on his quest that, while he may return for a while, it was inevitable that he had to leave. After all, he was a Hylian and the forest's magic didn't affect him. He would die and she would live, just like he said.

She lifted her head from her hands and stared at the forest exit. She wanted desperately to leave and chase after him, but every Kokiri knew that they leave the forest they die. Maybe it was the sadness that clouded her mind or a brief moment of insanity. She got up and ran towards the exit. 'L_ink not being with me is the same as dying.'_ Was her thought as she left the forest.

Link leaned against the tree just outside of the forest. His expression was unreadable; he had just done the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Seeing Saria like that hurt him more than any wound he had ever had. He wanted to scream his anguish out to the world, but he didn't trust his voice. As soon as he made a sound he would break down. So without a word pushed of the tree and started to make his way across Hyrule field, but before he could he heard a voice call out to him.

"Link!"

He turned to see Saria running at him, tears still fresh in her eyes. Any sadness Link had was quickly replaced by worry. Saria ran at him and caught him in a bone-crushing hug. She looked up at him. "If you're leaving than I'm coming with you." She said.

Link finally over his initial panic, expressed his fear.

"Saria what are you doing? You know what happens if you leave the forest!" he said, his voice louder than he meant it to be.

Saria smiled at him with her tear stained face. "I know, but if you're not with me then I'll never be happy."

"But y-," Link began but was interrupted by a faint glow that was around Saria. He watched as the light got brighter and panicked. He thought that she was going to fade away that she was going to be gone forever. Instead she seemed to grow a little, the light stayed for a minute and then died down. Link looked at her in awe. She was taller. Instead of coming to under his chest she was now a little over his shoulder.

Saria was just as surprised when the light engulfed her she thought she was going to die, not feel…different.

"Saria you…"

'_Is this what happens when a Kokiri leaves the forest, the magic disappears.'_ Link thought, confused.

"Link… am I… not a Kokiri anymore?" Saria asked him, still in shock.

Link shook his head. "No. The magic left you. You're a…Hylian now."

That's all Saria needed to hear. Faster than Link could blink Saria had him in another bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Link, this means that I can come with you know. I can be with you."

Link didn't react to her words at first, but slowly his frown turned into a huge grin. He hugged her back, not as tight though. Goddesses he was happy. After a while he broke the hug and stared at Saria, never losing that grin.

"Come on Saria let's get going I'd rather not spend a night out in Hyrule Field again."

Saria nodded her head; Link told her about the Stalchilds, she didn't want to have to face those things. "Alright, lets go." She said.

Saria grabbed his hand, causing both of them to blush with shy smiles on their faces, and they walked hand in hand across Hyrule Field. Both thinking about how their life was going to be like with each other.


End file.
